


21 Summer

by DYMC



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Pussyboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: AU，PWP，小妈文学，Pussy Boy大学生Ed ×小妈Ozzie有可能看起来充满Smaylor既视感所以请确定可以接受再阅读，非常感谢。PS：如果不介意的话可以直接把S512的十年后谜代入文中爱德华尼格玛的父亲，总之作者写的时候是这样假设的





	21 Summer

如果有人无聊到评选和家里并不甚亲近的单亲家庭孩子能过上的最理想的生活是怎样的，爱德华尼格玛确定自己现在过的日子可以毫无疑问地排进前十。他从小在身边没有任何有血缘关系的亲属的环境里长大，如果让他说出一个小时候最亲近的人的名字，估计被提名的会是在他们家工作了很多年的那个胖胖的厨娘。虽然他至今也不知道那位有些超重的和蔼可亲的女士到底叫什么名字，但他记得她最喜欢偷偷给自己塞上很多额外的玛德琳小蛋糕还有巧克力曲奇，每次经过后厨门口他的小围兜都会被装得满满当当，而且她永远会花上几分钟去猜他的谜语——可惜正确率有点令人失望。不过不得不感谢他的家族基因，让他就算吃了那么多超额甜食也没有成功发胖，他曾经确实为此忧虑了一段时间，由于缺乏娱乐途径而整天待在那个图书馆似的书房里看了些不知从哪里找来的下水道文学——狗血得天花乱坠的那种，而怀疑自己可能是厨娘的儿子。

他的确从来都不是讨人喜欢的那种孩子，虽然这大概也和成长环境脱不了干系，但他得承认自己就算在别的孩子还抱着父母的大腿要糖吃的年纪也没觉得自己从来没见过母亲、并且只在某些特定的日子才能见到父亲是件什么值得半夜躺在床上流眼泪的事情——他可以得到所有他想要的东西。六岁的时候是睁开眼就能看见所有他爱吃的甜品；十二岁的时候是可以用来做他当时热爱的血腥小实验的活体动物，他稍微好奇过会不会有个动物园是为他提供实验对象的稳定来源，如果他要一只长颈鹿，三五天之后就会有长颈鹿出现在后院里（他尝试过提出类似的要求，但后来发现河马其实没什么意思，在他表现得兴趣缺缺之后的第二天河马就从后院消失了）。他有四架钢琴，分别放在起居室、餐厅、书房和他的房间里——这样练琴比较方便，据他回忆，这就是它们毫无必要地随处可见的原因。

他今年二十一岁，对父亲的记忆仅仅止步于十年前的某个感恩节自己半夜起床偷吃烤火鸡被逮到——他当时很担心那个男人会大发雷霆，但意外地并没有发生。因此他自然也不知道自己的父亲任何一段亲密关系，他唯一所知的，奥斯瓦尔德科波特，这个他目测大概五英尺六英寸的黑发绿眼睛男人和自己父亲的联系是在他高中毕业舞会的晚上。他忘了带给自己当时的女友克里斯汀准备好的腕花，因此不得不半路折返回去，这辆漂亮的新车让他没太惹克里斯汀生气，也节约了可观的花在路上的时间。他原本是完全可以在舞会开始之前把那一小束开得过于精美小巧的月季戴在克里斯汀手腕上的，粉色和杏色的波浪边花瓣和她昂贵的礼服非常相配，但那是他们俩的最后一个作为情侣的晚上了，因为爱德华尼格玛直到舞会结束也没出现在她面前。

但你其实不能怪他，从某种程度上来说——他非常不巧地撞上了一些他不该看到的东西。  
在高中毕业舞会的晚上因为突发状况回家却不小心看到自己从来没见过几面的父亲正在和他从来没见过的情人接吻，实在不是什么轻松愉快的经历。爱德华的手倒是很稳，因为作为一个原本想把弹钢琴当作自己毕生事业的人这是必然的，因此他没有像很多电影里会发生的那样不小心把手上装腕花的盒子掉在地上从此毁掉他们家岌岌可危的父子关系什么的。

这是他第一次见到奥斯瓦尔德。

起居室的门半掩着，他的父亲背对着门口，奥斯瓦尔德——他当时还不知道这个名字，跨坐在他父亲的腰间，先是低着头和他的父亲亲吻，随后仰起下巴让那个在爱德华的印象里有些阴郁的男人啃咬自己被撩起了衬衫后露出的胸口，爱德华甚至还想到了自己没拔掉车钥匙，但他的脚像十岁那年用强力胶制作昆虫标本结果不小心把自己黏在地板上那次一样没办法挪动半厘米。奥斯瓦尔德喘息的声音，让他来评价的话，听起来比他看过的所有成人影片里都要风情万种。他的胸口很白，好像从没晒过太阳，乳头又被蹂躏得红肿挺起，他的眼睛——爱德华反应过来的时候已经太迟了，他后来意识到如果自己能够看清父亲的情人浅绿色的虹膜，那只有一种可能，就是他早就完全掉进了这个绿眼睛尤物的诱惑范围。

他算是被迫站在原地，看着奥斯瓦尔德盯着他的眼睛、因为他父亲的爱抚脸颊绯红，小声地呻吟扭动。爱德华尼格玛那天晚上是落荒而逃了，毕竟他还是个刚刚成年的高中生，这样的画面对他来说未免太过具有冲击性，他在车里坐了快半个小时和着自己的裤裆天人交战，然后又开着车窗超速行驶了半个小时，这个时候倒是运气不错地没有碰到任何一位执勤的交警。大约开着一台昂贵的崭新跑车超速行驶从某种角度也能另辟蹊径地缓解无处发泄的性欲，但实际上却只是让他更长久地陷入了一种绝望的肉欲里。

爱德华尼格玛今天早上出门上课前意外地被吻了一下脸颊，可能是奥斯瓦尔德突然觉得这样能让这个可怜的缺爱的孩子感受到一些迟来的家庭的温暖。他猜想这或许是许多家庭里一个再普通不过的程序，在一些有温馨家庭氛围描写的小说和电视电影里常常能看到类似的情节。奥斯瓦尔德踮起脚的时候他能闻到小个子男人身上的香味，他闻起来像个可以赖床的周日清晨，爱德华今天是被这股似有若无的气味叫醒的，这能解释他为什么起得足够早因而极其少见地有充足的时间用来吃一顿丰盛的早餐。但他没办法控制自己不要一整个上午都把心思放在嘴角虚幻的触感上，奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇很柔软、而且有种令人愉悦的干燥，但他记得它们湿润的样子，被水或者舔嘴唇的动作沾湿、还有那天晚上——他对另一种触感有超出伦理界限的好奇，这种好奇让他在梦里见过那两片粉红色的软肉附着着其他体液的画面。

他和父亲的情人住在同一栋房子里已经块一个月了。起初他对这个安排感到十分费解，他在从宿舍搬出来前曾担心这是否会导致他需要和自己的父亲有更多非必要的接触，但实际上并没有，他的父亲仍旧是像过去的二十一年里那样不见踪影，所有的存在感仅仅通过无论多么巨额的信用卡账单都会被及时付清来维系。他在上周的某顿晚餐中途不算委婉地问了父亲绿眼睛的情人这个问题，我父亲也不常来你这里吗？奥斯瓦尔德放下叉子回答他，他眨眼的动作变得很缓慢，爱德华可以看清他深色的睫毛是如何拂过苍白的下眼睑，制造出蝴蝶翅膀似的掠过他浅绿色虹膜的阴影，他的眼皮很薄，泛着比嘴唇要更浅的粉色，适合亲吻，亲吻它会让你能够同时品尝到那颗玻璃珠似的眼球。

“你和我住在一起不开心吗，爱德，就我们两个人。”

这个问题的答案似乎是显而易见的，但他的伦理常识让他意识到尽管肯定的回答是他想要的，但无疑不是正常的，或者说这个问题本身就不是正常的。他试图弄懂奥斯瓦尔德到底要在关于他父亲、他、和他自己之间逐渐形成的诡异三角关系上表达怎样的态度，他不太想自作多情，而进一步询问多少会显得幼稚，他发现自己不太想被奥斯瓦尔德当成一个刚刚才能自己买酒的青少年，但又相当沉迷于被这个漂亮的、年长的小个子男人当作小男孩宠爱的感觉。

“我得说……我不太确定这样是否是应该的，但他不出现其实也还不错。”

奥斯瓦尔德因为这个回答冲他笑了，他毫无疑问地能够分辨出这是一种伪装出来的笨拙，他用餐巾擦拭了嘴唇，爱德华在镜片反光的掩饰下饥渴地观察着它们因为织物的磨蹭而呈现出的、轻微被挤压的形状，看上去他是要提前结束自己的用餐时间了。他有点情理之中的、但不太像爱德华尼格玛本人的困惑，这是因为他的答案不够好吗？他开始发现自己渴望得到更多来自奥斯瓦尔德的肯定，这个反馈太模糊了，他想知道自己是否能让父亲的情人满意，最近这对他来说变得没有来由地重要起来。奥斯瓦尔德细长柔软的手指在路过他身边的时候轻柔地落在他的头发上，指尖绕着棕色的发丝抚摸爱德华的脑袋顶，这个短暂的抚摸和刚刚的微笑一样带有无法言说的暧昧性质，或许这意味着爱德华尼格玛实际上得到了允许可以随意解读。奥斯瓦尔德可以很圣洁，他可以作为一个母亲，扮演一个能够提供爱德华尼格玛从未得到过的母爱的角色，但他也可以无比接近那个意外的晚上，一举一动都能够被视作并不单纯的暗示和鼓励，他的存在是为了亵渎这个属于母亲的位置，而关切和宠爱则是在利用某种罪恶的形式在撩拨你的情欲。

同样在普通家庭里司空见惯的还有睡前的一杯牛奶。爱德华尼格玛今天比平常睡得要晚一些，他有一篇中期论文要准备，截止日期是两天后。台灯是奥斯瓦尔德在他搬进来之后仔细询问了他的意见重新购置的。爱德华一开始实际上觉得并不是很有必要，普通的桌灯并不影响他用电脑完成自己的作业或是什么其他的工作，但小个子的男人似乎意外地被他这种满不在乎的态度搞得有点气恼，抿着嘴唇沉默了一阵，“我觉得有必要，爱德华。”，他的语气听起来有种让人心猿意马的责备意味，爱德华尼格玛觉得听上去更像是某种稍显严厉的嗔怪。“当然，当然是有必要的，奥斯瓦尔德，谢谢。”让他满意，爱德华时刻提醒自己，他推了推自己的眼镜，选择用适度的自我贬低来侧面证明自己被说服的程度。奥斯瓦尔德及时地做出了被取悦的反馈，他快速地抱了一下高个子的男孩——男人，或者说，并且慷慨地给了他一个微笑。

爱德华尼格玛发现自己又再次难以控制地分心去回忆奥斯瓦尔德笑着拥抱自己的那短暂的几秒，这个拥抱比一次无规律的心律不齐还要转瞬即逝，但又像把木炭投进了隐忍地燃烧着的火焰。他的肩膀，柔软的手臂和腰肢，蒸腾着特殊香气的体温，他小巧得如同一枚熟透的果实，爱德华的手掌悄悄握了一下他的肩头，似乎因此父亲的情人在离开他胸口时脸颊泛起红潮，露出和羞赧类似的神情。他做各种事情的效率都降低了很多，这原本是绝对不允许的，他甚至没什么练琴的兴趣，这一直以来是他用来放松精神的上佳之选，而且奥斯瓦尔德很爱看他弹琴，他偶尔会扶着琴站在一边听他弹几个小节，因为站得太久他的右腿膝盖会隐隐作痛，他们甚至还试过四手联弹——当然是在最开始的那次。

爱德华尼格玛觉得这个世界上不会再有比奥斯瓦尔德更适合坐在他怀里的人了，虽然他当时只是站在奥斯瓦尔德身后俯身把手搁在琴键上。一个成功的小节之后娇小的黑发男人显然有些兴奋，于是他扭头看自己侧后方的年轻搭档时并没有太注意保持足够的距离，爱德华尼格玛只要再靠近一点点就可以碰到他垂涎已久的两瓣浅粉色的软肉，他在等奥斯瓦尔德先退开，因为要让他自己下决心离开实在太难了，但这只绿眼睛的小鸟没有。他不知出于何种原因竟然完全记不清之后发生了什么，在他模糊的回忆里他还能感受到类似羽毛搔过嘴角的触感，当然还有他无疑是因此而变得紧绷的牛仔裤。

他减少了练琴的次数必然是因为奥斯瓦尔德，他承认自己同样享受坐在琴凳上的时候奥斯瓦尔德注视的目光，但他没法总是在半勃起的状态下认真练琴，特别是还要在父亲情人的眼皮底下掩饰这一点。他没法不去想如果能把奥斯瓦尔德压在琴键上接吻会是怎样令人血脉贲张的体验，尤其是他非常确定奥斯瓦尔德并不会反感被男人稍嫌粗暴地对待。甚至他知道自己为什么选择性地忘记了那天发生的某个特定片段，他知道在奥斯瓦尔德扭头之后他忍不住假装不经意地往前踉跄了一下，因为弯着腰站太久了之类的原因，两秒的时间足够他尝到奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇——像两片充满情色肉感的玫瑰花瓣，父亲的情人垂下眼帘又抬起头，爱德华尼格玛知道他完全清楚这并非意外，也绝不纯洁，他的表情像是在说这是意料之中的状况罢了，他也知道自己情人的儿子对着自己勃起了，但只是他选择体贴地不去戳穿这点。

“爱德，我记得你明天应该还有一节早课。”

他没注意到奥斯瓦尔德走进了他的房间，他肯定敲过门了，爱德华又闻到了他身上那股白麝香和梨汁混合的慵懒缠绵的气味。奥斯瓦尔德把手上装了热牛奶的玻璃杯搁在男孩的桌角，他穿着睡衣，接近黑色的深紫色光滑面料让他露出来的脖颈和胸口肌肤看起来像牛奶上凝结的乳脂薄膜。

“我会早睡的…噢，现在可能已经不早了，我马上就睡。”爱德华用手背试了试玻璃杯外壁的温度，他知道如果用微波炉默认的设置加热牛奶，杯子会很烫，但这杯牛奶是你拿到就可以马上喝下去的温度，和父亲的情人对他的体贴一样温热得恰到好处。奥斯瓦尔德看着他不动声色地用手背触碰杯壁，他没有像平常那样最后说一句晚安就离开，爱德华尼格玛有点紧张了，他不太自在地换了个坐姿，如果这个男人再待上一会情况可能就会有些尴尬了。

“我可以帮你放松一下，如果你觉得有必要的话？”奥斯瓦尔德的双手拢在一起，十指交叉，这是一个用于征求对方意见的姿势。他手上的皮肤也很柔软，像经过多次鞣制的昂贵皮革，精心修剪的指甲浮着香槟色的光泽。爱德华猜想他可能十几分钟前刚涂过用于保养手部皮肤和指甲的乳霜，油膏会因为他的体温化开，被涂抹在他细长指头的每一道似乎并不存在的纹理上。

拒绝的念头像一片刀刃轻轻地划过他的脑海，上次时间不算长的亲密接触导致的结果的奥斯瓦尔德或许可以不置可否，但不代表他会宽容类似的情况再一次发生——“我也经常这样帮你父亲，所以你可以相信我的技术和它的效果。”父亲，爱德华尼格玛微不可见地眯起眼睛，他又突然不是很想拒绝了。这种情感有点复杂，但可以肯定其中含有一定比例的嫉妒和一些年轻人敏感的自尊导致的恼火，他只是不觉得自己没有资格享受父亲享受过的——帮助？或者说，来自这个娇小的绿眼睛男人的身体上的慰藉。“我真的不想麻烦你，奥斯瓦尔德。不过我感觉最近的确有点超负荷运转的倾向，你知道的，论文和实验什么的。”他没在说谎，所以这段话很诚恳，完全基于实际情况。

奥斯瓦尔德了然地用一个简短的、带着笑意的鼻音作为回应，他把睡衣的袖子往上折了两道露出白皙的小臂。爱德华用两个快速的眨眼掩饰自己过于直白的目光，他父亲的漂亮情人把温热的手掌贴在他的肩膀上仔细地揉捏紧张的肌肉，间或夹杂着一些温柔的抚摸和按压。奥斯瓦尔德的手指像没有骨骼似的绵软，大概很难有人能忍住不在这种感觉中闭上眼睛陶醉在他提供的毫无边际的体贴里。爱德华放松地向后靠了几寸，整个人靠在这个娇小的男人的怀里，奥斯瓦尔德不动声色地接受了他孩子气的幼稚的撒娇，并且更进一步地、十足溺爱地从他的鼻梁上取下眼镜，并且周到地帮他按摩因为镜架的重量压出的红痕。

他的手心好闻到令人发指的地步。这理应是放松疗程的一部分，因此也不难理解为何爱德华尼格玛会有点突兀地抓住奥斯瓦尔德的手腕。大型犬科动物不会允许你拿走它正玩在兴头上的嗅闻玩具，而爱德华显然是一不小心用了太大的力气，但奥斯瓦尔德只是发出了一个短促的表示被捏痛的音节。“爱德，你弄疼我了。”绿眼睛的男人无奈地任由自己情人的儿子太过用力地握住自己的手腕，那个地方的皮肤已经被可以称作是施虐的力道捏出红痕了，“好吧，如果这样能让你开心的话。”

是的，他得承认自己心里的确有个不小的部分热爱对其他个体施虐所带来的刺激，切开动物的皮肤、剥离肌肉和骨骼、观察内脏被刺激时产生的反应一度让中学时的爱德华尼格玛十分沉迷，但是对奥斯瓦尔德——“抱歉，奥斯瓦尔德，我只是…”只是一时情难自禁了？爱德华懊恼地松开手，奥斯瓦尔德纤细的手腕上多出来两道显眼的痕迹，估计等到明天就会变成一片青紫的瘀痕。“我来帮你处理一下、这个……”他储备了一些用来对付淤青和血痕之类印记的外用药，这得感谢他那个最终还是忍受不了男友太激烈的兴趣而和他分手的前女友。

“还是我来帮你吧，爱德华。”奥斯瓦尔德没去管自己手腕上颇有点触目惊心的痕迹，反而站到了施暴者的正前方，“我知道你可能需要发泄一下，但我不喜欢疼，所以下次不要这样好吗。”当然、当然，他不想冒这个失去接触奥斯瓦尔德机会的风险，他是如此急切地想要他父亲的情人满意，但是他想不出奥斯瓦尔德到底做什么能够帮到他。勉强算是谨慎地克制住自己不恰当的欲望并且继续维持这种畸形的温馨家庭已经是他能想到的最好的情况了。爱德华尼格玛困惑地看着奥斯瓦尔德小心翼翼地伸出那只完好无损的右手搁在自己的臂弯，他轻得像一片羽毛，奥斯瓦尔德欲言又止地张了张嘴，在爱德华看来是纯粹的引诱地露出了一瞬他嫣红的舌尖。“我是说，你有什么要求可以直接跟我提出来的。”

奥斯瓦尔德的脸颊变得和那天晚上类似地绯红，应当是意味着这是个露骨的允许。爱德华尼格玛合情合理地扮演了一个急色的青少年，他热切地拉过面前近在咫尺的、充当了很久他的性幻想对象的娇小男人，让他低着头和自己接吻，正如他那天看到自己父亲做过的一样。他勃起的阴茎隔着自己的牛仔裤和对方光滑的睡衣面料抵在奥斯瓦尔德的大腿上。奥斯瓦尔德现在的姿势绝对谈不上舒适自在，他像个布娃娃似的被爱德华尼格玛圈在臂弯里，又要被牢牢地按在那根滚烫的阴茎上，又要低着头满足男孩仿佛永远不会停止的索吻。他予取予求地张着嘴被里里外外地吞吃干净，爱德华用仿佛要把他当成一块布丁咽进肚子里的力道吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头，他知道奥斯瓦尔德会纵容他的无礼和粗鲁，而利用这一点也不错。但他有点恼怒于他得到的许可并不包括随意地触碰他父亲情人的身体，他有几次试图撩起那件睡衣的下摆或是抚摸腰部以下的位置都遭到了指令清晰直截了当的拒绝。

“好了、好了，等等，爱德。”奥斯瓦尔德像安抚小狗那样捏了捏他的后颈，如果他是要走的话，爱德华尼格玛是绝对不会放他走的。他皱着眉试图再次把这个娇小的男人拉近，奥斯瓦尔德任由他伸过脑袋在自己领口把那头已经不太整齐的棕发蹭得更乱七八糟，“我们需要一个效率更高的办法解决你的问题。”

青少年要保证至少八小时的睡眠时间，如果不能，那至少也不能低于六小时。爱德华尼格玛听出了他“高效率的办法”其中的隐藏信息，奥斯瓦尔德永远只会把他当成一个需要照顾的小男孩，他和他的父亲对这个男人来说也永远是不同的角色，就算他引诱你、让你吻他、给你发生肉体关系的许可，但你仍然需要服从这个类似母亲的属性所带给他的权威。他做这些是出于爱——或许也有一些无法忽略的情欲掺杂其间，可是爱德华尼格玛在他心里除了是一只缺爱的小狗狗以外不会是别的什么。尽管爱德华尼格玛不会放弃试图改变这点，他会抓住每个契机并用任何可用的手段来挑战他并不在场的父亲仍旧阴魂不散的压迫，包括逼迫奥斯瓦尔德不得不将他们二人进行比较——甚至是取舍，如果有必要的话。

他看着奥斯瓦尔德局促地把垂落的黑发别在耳后，他的耳廓变成了一种半透明的红色，像是一小块苹果糖的糖壳。他有点艰难地跪坐在爱德华腿间的那块地板上，温热的手掌在男孩肌肉紧绷的大腿的动脉处温柔地抚摸了两下。“……奥斯瓦尔德？”爱德华难以置信地贴在椅背上，他好像能猜到接下来他能得到什么类型的“舒缓精神压力”的服务了。被叫到名字的黑发小鸟抬眼看了他一眼，又被他无疑非常滑稽的神情逗笑，他带着十足的羞赧凑近爱德华牛仔裤的裤链，说出的话却能让每个脑子里塞满了成人影片的青少年都无地自容，他像只小猫似的偏过头用鼻尖拱了拱那块可观的凸起，带着一点甜美的笑容轻描淡写地开口：“不要射在我嘴里好吗，这是我唯一的要求。”

爱德华有点不自在地盯着奥斯瓦尔德的手指头慢条斯理地拉开他的裤链再缓慢地拉下内裤的边缘，让勃起的顶端暴露在两个人的视线里。他有过次数不算少的性经验，但从来没试过口交，理由是因为他的洁癖——他今晚还没来得及去洗澡，这件事本来是被安排在修改完论文之后的。尽管他能够保证自己就算还没进行程序严格的清洁，他身上每个部位的干净程度也远在平均水平之上，但仍然很显然地达不到爱德华尼格玛的标准，他十年前可是为了满足自己洁癖需求而一度很遗憾自己没有出生于犹太家庭的那种孩子，不过后来他还是用另外一种方式完成了自己接受割礼的愿望：上医院找个可以完全理解自己对清洁程度苛刻标准的医生什么的。

奥斯瓦尔德显然擅长精准地捕捉他所有的不安情绪并对其进行恰到好处的抚慰，他用指腹抚过渗出前液的头部，快速地抬头望了一秒爱德华的眼睛，你可以从中读出一点赞许的神色——爱德华尼格玛觉得他像是在肯定自己看到的东西，或者表示“果然如此”之类的含义。不得不承认，口交的刺激感有很大一部分来自于任意一方或是双方的羞耻心，不过奥斯瓦尔德实在太贴心所以不想让他感到任何不适。黑发的男人凑上去整个含住自己刚刚触碰过的肿胀的头部，舌头慷慨地在敏感的冠状沟滑过一整圈又情色地舐舔起湿润的孔隙。他尽可能地塌下腰让上半身靠近爱德华，以便自己可以吞下更多，而以他跪坐的姿势要想做到这一点必须得翘起臀部，于是爱德华得以在上方俯视他父亲的情人晃动着腰肢和丰满的臀部投入地为自己口交。这只漂亮的小鸟一边吮吸嘴里男性勃起的生殖器一边抬着迷蒙的绿眼睛透过沾了眼泪的睫毛观察他的反应，爱德华喘息着顶进他高热的口腔深处，伸手抚摸他从睡衣领口露出的一小块软糯的皮肤，它们刚才完全是凝结的乳白色，现在却变成了妩媚的粉红。

“奥斯瓦尔德……”爱德华捏着他的下巴示意他可以暂时休息片刻，他有个非常需要马上得到解决的、他已经知道答案的问题：“你也给他做过这个吗？很多次？”奥斯瓦尔德湿漉漉的绿眼睛狡黠地闪烁了一下，爱德华还从来没见过这样的表情，但这个神情只是转瞬即逝，他迅速恢复得温柔周到起来。“是的，我得说他很喜欢这个。”奥斯瓦尔德用他变得红肿湿润的嘴唇磨蹭爱德华粘满了透明唾液和各种分泌液的阴茎，“而且你们父子在这种时候的反应真是如出一辙，神奇的遗传学。”

爱德华尼格玛险些没能克制住想要把自己对父亲的愤怒发泄在他的情人身上的冲动，奥斯瓦尔德在让他失去自控能力这件事上完全不无辜，但他最终只是用力眨了眨眼，手指按在他身下的人细软的黑发上。“让我射在你脸上吧，奥斯瓦尔德。”这段时间足够爱德华尼格玛完全掌握在年长者面前得寸进尺的技巧并且足以熟练运用它们，而奥斯瓦尔德每次都会毫无限度地对他的撒娇让步，他乐于试探这个男人对他设下的界限到底在何处。

“爱德华…！”他提高了声调，露出看上去有点被冒犯的表情，爱德华不以为意地把自己的前液蹭在奥斯瓦尔德嘴角光滑白皙的皮肤上，脸上却换了一副“我是这个世界上最想得到爱的孩子”的表情，这是一个带有孩子气的青涩的、有点委屈的笑容，放软了声音说”求你，奥兹“。不出他所料地，奥斯瓦尔德本就并不十分动真格的恼怒迅速软化成一团加热过的黄油球，胜利是如此轻易，他重新抬手握住他的小男孩勃起的阴茎，从根部舔一直上去仿佛是在品尝一根棒棒糖似地、情色地吸吮不断渗出体液的饱涨的顶端。爱德华因为紧接着的两次几乎没有任何停顿的深喉绷直了腿，奥斯瓦尔德的喉咙又紧又热，咽反射让咽部高热的软肉把他缠绵地绞紧。

年长的娇小男人微不可见地皱了下眉，爱德华尼格玛确信他能够凭经验预判自己是不是即将失去控制某些特定肌肉的能力进入无法逆转的射精反射，还因为他们父子俩在被口交的时候由于该死的基因遗传学出现的相似反应。奥斯瓦尔德及时地退开换成用手掌上下撸动那根血管搏动得比方才更剧烈的器官，爱德华艰难地分心发现自己每多发出一点呻吟这只小鸟的耳朵就会更红一点，他父亲的情人貌似也不是像表面上那么游刃有余。不得不说奥斯瓦尔德闭起眼睛等着他弄脏自己的表情格外能满足人的征服欲，而他片刻后连睫毛和头发上都挂着精液的样子更是有过之而无不及，为此爱德华必须得争分夺秒地把自己塞回裤子里。

“我现在不止需要重新刷牙了，非常感谢。”奥斯瓦尔德被他的小男孩仔细地清理了脸颊和头发，跪坐太久让他走路更困难了点“喝掉你的牛奶，爱德，然后乖乖地上床睡觉吧。”

这种事情通常都有你不知道何时到来的第一次，在此之前它们会无限期地处于一种薛定谔的待观测状态，不过一旦有了切实的开头，它总是意味着此后会有两次三次和你所期待的更多次。爱德华尼格玛之后又得到过好几次来自奥斯瓦尔德的“深度压力缓解疗程”，有时就是那么顺其自然地发生了，不过大部分时候是因为奥斯瓦尔德无法拒绝他的请求，他绝对是这个世界上最溺爱孩子的监护人之一。虽然爱德华一直不被允许去碰他肩膀以下的任何其他身体部位，这是他们之间并不符合伦理道德规范的肉体关系中唯一严格的用户守则。

爱德华尼格玛在最后一门考试结束的晚上有个提前计划好的同学聚餐，二十岁的大学生们只要聚在一起绝不会缺少酒精，他不是那种热爱喝醉的类型，不过在类似的氛围下你很难做到完全不碰这些廉价饮料。这也就解释了他为什么会在一种有点醉意朦胧但还不至于大脑彻底停工的状态下、不用钥匙开门反而是按响了家里的门铃、更准确地说，是他现在借住的、他父亲的情人家的门铃。奥斯瓦尔德给他开门的时候穿着一件长度到大腿中间的旧毛衣当作睡衣，粗糙的棒针编织手法和天长日久的磨损让它只能做到欲盖弥彰地罩住这具充满肉欲的肉体。爱德华没料到会看到这种光景，奥斯瓦尔德很有可能是被他制造的噪音从一场好梦里惊醒的，他现在衣衫不整也很有可能是因为还没彻底从被打断睡眠的后遗症中恢复正常。

“爱德…我以为你会在外面过夜……！”他等不及奥斯瓦尔德说完这个含混不清的句子了，当然也不在乎邻居是不是会被关门的巨响吓得从床上跳起来。这只被温暖软和的毛线包裹住的、还不太清醒的小鸟极其适合被用来亲吻和爱抚，他搂住奥斯瓦尔德软绵绵的腰臀毫无章法地吻他，玄关唯一的温馨的暖黄色光源让他尝起来愈发甜蜜。“…爱德华，发生什么事了吗？”可怜的奥斯瓦尔德只以为他在像平常那样撒娇罢了，他现在头脑也同样地不太清晰，所以没法准确且快速地判断事情在朝哪个方向发展。

直到爱德华用太多黏糊糊的亲吻把他弄得更加晕头转向并且成功悄无声息地摸到他腿间的时候奥斯瓦尔德才太迟地反应过来，他藉由体格上的优势和一点点酒精催化的无法无天压制住了娇小的男人不够强势的反抗。奥斯瓦尔德不得不艰难地夹紧大腿阻止他更进一步的企图，因为他脑子里理智的部分无疑是放弃运转了。

总之发生了些什么，爱德华尼格玛在浴室里缓慢重启自己大脑的时候还能感觉到刚刚指尖上残留的湿热，和几声娇软的嘤咛。他惊讶于自己居然更多地是感到沮丧而并不太担心奥斯瓦尔德会因此生他的气。他在浴室氤氲的水气里有种微妙的预感，其中包括他会在路过自己房间对面那个永远会记得关好的门口时发现它和几年前的那个晚上一样，只是虚掩着，像一件旧毛衣似的，与其称之为是为了遮掩什么，不如干脆地将其视为它们的主人发出的淫荡的邀请。

这个房间和他想象中一样没有任何棱角，奢侈的羊毛地毯厚实得可以用来储藏啮齿类动物过冬的坚果，床脚很高，又被两层床垫加高到让人担心它的主人能不能顺利爬上去的地步，每一个角落都有种散发着淫欲气味的凌乱感——奥斯瓦尔德没有重新继续他被打断的美梦，这是当然的，爱德华站在门口审视地望着这只被撩拨得无法入睡的小鸟背对着他跪坐在他由各种高档织物堆叠成的巢穴中心。那件显然太大太旧的毛衣从他一边的肩头滑落，露出大半截光洁滑腻的脊背，他右手放在腿间，很刺眼地保持着某种固定的律动频率。他在自慰，噢，真是可爱。爱德华眯着眼扬起下巴欣赏这出规格颇高的、为他一个人准备的情色演出。这只淫荡的小鸟哼哼唧唧地摆动腰肢用自己的手指操得自己几乎撑不住现在跪坐的姿势，他大概没法就靠那几根细长的指头满足自己，但制造一个小小的高潮应该也足够了。

奥斯瓦尔德趴在枕头上急促地喘息了十几秒才抽出手指，就算站在门口都能看见他手指间挂着的亮晶晶的淫液。今天晚上还没结束呢，爱德华尼格玛有点孩子气地得意，他猜想奥斯瓦尔德已经忍耐很久了——不在一个“孩子”面前暴露自己的本性。黑发的娇小男人懒洋洋地翻身靠在太多的枕头和被褥堆成的小山上，蹭着身下已经有点凌乱的床单张开双腿。门口不是最佳的观赏位置，不过足够爱德华看到这只饥渴的小鸟连腿根都糊满了上一次高潮的体液，却还完全不知羞耻地用左手拨开阴道口的两片红肿的软肉，右手直接把三根手指一口气捅进那道窄小的肉缝里。奥斯瓦尔德偏着头把自己埋进蓬松的枕头，因为舍不得放弃在用手指插自己的同时揉捏那颗过于敏感的肉粒的快感而带着哭腔挣扎。他呻吟的声音甜腻得都能淹没隔壁的房间了，爱德华很好奇他到底有没有意识到这点，并且估计他快没力气再继续折磨自己了。他现在只是倚在门框上，十足耐心地期待这个绿眼睛男人要如何结束这场仿佛是精神和肉体上的双重折磨的自慰秀。

奥斯瓦尔德第二次高潮的时候连脚趾都承受不住地蜷了起来，如果他是根琴弦的话大约会发出点不详的高音。爱德华听见他哭着叫了一个名字，但是太模糊以至于无法准确地分辨那个音节到底属于谁。之后的早晨奥斯瓦尔德在他出门前例行亲吻他脸颊的时候他差点就脱口而出“你之前是说梦话了吗我听到你叫了一个名字我想知道那是我父亲的还是我的”，不过他没有，这样未免太傻了，很有可能只会产生相反的效果。

他们差不多又相安无事了一个月，期间他父亲打来过两次电话，爱德华尼格玛借此锻炼了一下控制怒气和施虐欲的技巧。奥斯瓦尔德接电话的时候那个甜蜜的表情他可从来没有在其他时候见过，就算是自己连着一周给他变着花样精心准备了各种他爱吃的甜品也远远不及他父亲只是从电话那头叫了一声他的名字。奥斯瓦尔德、奥斯瓦尔德，你该死的就叫这个名字所以到底有什么值得高兴的？奥斯瓦尔德甚至在挂掉电话之后都不会拒绝爱德华从后面抱住他、或者再更进一步，稍微试探一下他的底线什么的，而一般情况下这种行为只会被他略带严厉的目光责备，爱德华得承认他不喜欢被用那个眼神注视。

他发现今天奥斯瓦尔德穿得有点眼熟，不是说他之前没有过重复的打扮，但这件——对他本人来说可能并没有什么特殊的含义，但爱德华看到的第二眼就认出了那件衬衣：那是他第一次看到奥斯瓦尔德的时候他穿着的那件。他记得他的父亲怎么把它从奥斯瓦尔德的身上像揭开糖纸似的掀起来，光滑的黑色面料衬得他皮肤的颜色更加娇嫩。黑发的娇小男人就骑在他父亲的膝头，没有拒绝、没有任何反抗，他只是温顺地把自己送出去，并且羞怯地低垂着睫毛渴望更多来自那个男人的触碰。

奥斯瓦尔德正踮着脚试图把手里不知道装着什么不常用调味料的玻璃罐放回橱柜的顶层，这场景打赌最铁石心肠的人看到了都会忍不住去帮他的。爱德华乐于伸出援手，尽管他的动机并不单纯，他在奥斯瓦尔德回过头感激的一瞥里轻而易举地把那个装了一半香茅草的玻璃罐放回了远处，并且周到地帮他关上了同样不太好够到的顶层橱柜的门。

“谢谢，爱德……？”奥斯瓦尔德有点困惑地撑着流理台的木制台面回头试图弄明白为什么爱德华在结束伸出援手的步骤之后还保持着刚才的姿势，紧接着他就震惊地发现自己情人的儿子强硬地把腿挤进了他的腿间，爱德华从来不会没经过他的允许就这么做的，除了那次在他喝醉的晚上，不过在他不怎么坚定的拒绝之后男孩虽然不太情愿、也还是听从了他的指令，但这次爱德华的态度显然不太一样。爱德华尼格玛用膝盖磨蹭身材娇小的男人大腿根丰腴的软肉，奥斯瓦尔德只是因为这个力度不大的猥亵的动作就红着耳根哼出了声，“爱德，求你，别这样…”

“求你。奥斯瓦尔德。”爱德华终于找到合适的时机能把整个手掌贴在了奥斯瓦尔德脆弱的脖颈上做出试图要把它用力扼住的姿势，自从他把这个男人的手腕捏出几周都没能消退的痕迹时他就想这么做了“我不想弄疼你，我知道你不喜欢疼，好吗？”他把鼻尖凑到奥斯瓦尔德的颈窝，隔着衬衫都能闻到他身上那股慵懒的甜味。但隔着衬衫不是他想要的，爱德华把平整地掖在在皮带束缚下的布料粗暴地抽出来，他想要像父亲做过的那样——要比他做得更多。

奥斯瓦尔德不太能顺利地发音，点头的动作颇有些无可奈何的意味，总有些父母得为他们自己宠坏的孩子付出代价。爱德华撩开他的衬衣玩弄他敏感的乳头的动作让奥斯瓦尔德条件反射地夹了下腿，男孩勃起的阴茎抵在他的臀缝间，把合身的西裤顶得凹陷进去。爱德华满意地享受着自己父亲的情人滑腻的肌肤仿佛吸附着手掌的触感，松开小鸟被掐出一道红痕的脖子腾出手去解开他的皮带。细小的金属因为布料的缓冲落地的时候没发出什么声音，奥斯瓦尔德被迫踮着脚翘起屁股，被摸到腿间的时候连脚踝都在颤抖。爱德华用指腹挤压他湿润的阴道口和诚实地由于羞耻和情欲充血变硬的阴蒂，被残忍而缓慢地羞辱挑逗的绿眼睛男人软绵绵地求饶，爱德华只是探进去一个指节他都几乎要哭叫了。奥斯瓦尔德被他的小男孩用手指操得趴在流理台上软成一滩春水，不得不咬着指头避免发出太过淫乱的叫声，他带着浓重的鼻音喊爱德华的名字，下半身无法控制地涌出的情液顺着光裸的大腿滴落到地板上聚集成一小块晶亮的水洼。

“过来这边，奥兹。”爱德华拔出手指的时候他差点腿软坐到地上，男孩及时伸手接住了这只可怜的小鸟，把他换了个方向面对着自己搁在桌面上。“爱德华，不要……噢！”和他真的很明白要如何让爱德华冷静下来一样，他大概也非常明白如何最有效地激怒他，无意识的那种。不过爱德华只是愤怒了一小会，毕竟如果你如愿以偿地把自己的生殖器插进你渴求了如此之久的人体内、并且他因为这一个动作就轻易地高潮了的话，你好像确实没有什么继续恼怒的必要。奥斯瓦尔德漂亮的绿眼睛失焦的样子格外色情，就算他的指甲都已经掐在爱德华的背上了都还是舍不得用力抠下去发泄自己感受到的太超过反而痛苦的愉悦。

他高潮的时候又烫又紧，潮热的肉壁缠绵地挤压上来，嘬吸着入侵的硬物。爱德华托着他丰满的臀部，掐住他的腿根继续他顶进去又拔出来的循环，奥斯瓦尔德的下半身除了和爱德华连在一起的那部分没有任何支点，不得不一只胳膊肘撑在背后一只手搭在他肩上保持平衡。爱德华尼格玛注意到这个困境之后把他抱起来换了个更方便的姿势，但这份体贴持续的时间短到可以忽略不计，他只是被换了种办法重新被折磨得汁水淋漓又哭又喊罢了，看起来爱德华格外偏爱他被顶到生殖腔口泪眼朦胧叫不出声只能无助地大口呼吸的样子。

爱德华不记得到他父亲的漂亮情人终于被蹂躏完毕，最后像个被使用过度的性爱人偶似的累得没力气睁开眼睛、只能乖巧地由他随意清洁摆弄的时候具体过了多久，奥斯瓦尔德薄薄的半透明的眼皮都因为被眼泪浸泡太久变得通红，身上大大小小都是爱德华知道至少要一个月以后才能开始慢慢从他过于娇弱的皮肤上逐渐变淡的痕迹。但他记得奥斯瓦尔德在被抱进盛满热水的浴缸里之前软软地趴在他的肩头，凑近他的耳朵哑着嗓子说了句什么。

他很确定自己听到的内容。

“我本来以为你会更早一点的。”


End file.
